Long Time, No Kiss
by Davinia Rose
Summary: MattxStefan. Please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Matt's POV

I turned over and looked at the sleeping figure next to me. It's not what you're probably thinking, in fact; it's my best friend, and my boyfriend. A smile crept across my lips, and I just stared at him. He was amazing, in every way. _Every _way. I smiled more. "Matt… You're doing it again." He mumbled a hint of amusement in his groggy voice. It made me laugh and turn over. I remembered exactly how we got here.

It all started out with those girls. Well, the girl. Elena. She dated me, and then him, then died, then came to life, then died again. Wonderful? Far from it. It was more like, painful, agonizing yearning. I wanted _him_. If you were me, you'd know why it was agonizing. You see, I'm the number one football player on my high school team. He is the most popular kid in school, ever since he moved in. Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. It really rang to me, and since we both dated Elena, we made a connection. For me, a _deep_ connection.

Of course, lie doesn't always go the way we want, so of course I couldn't date him, and we were stuck as best friends. Hell, I didn't even know if he liked me, which made me nervous. I often wondered if this was how a girl felt about guys, when they didn't know about their crush. Luckily, he wanted to leave state, so secretly, I followed. When he found me stowed away in his car, he only laughed. "Does being a football player bug you that much? Or is it just her presence? Her memories?" he asked me. Damn, he's straight. I would know. I was always straight. I would check out girls. I would talk to them with eagerness. I dated them. I loved them. But Mr. I'm-so-cool came along. All the girls loved him, and somehow I ended up loving him too.

Well, we traveled as best friends across the country, getting for away from West Virginia, away from the past. Then one day, we woke up in Seattle, Washington. You see, once we got here, we met some people. Rather, Stefan met someone. Rachael. The girl was annoying. Hell, I'm lying again. She was very pretty, smart, kind of shy and nervous around us. She had a younger sister who was absolutely adorable. Before I knew it, "Rae" and Stefan were dating. What. The. Hell.

Her sister didn't seem to mind, but I did. It bothered me more than anything. I wouldn't talk to him, but I'd do my best to get him to notice my good qualities, but they were nothing compared to his. Finally I gave up, and asked Rae's sister out. She turned out to be really sweet and shy, but still not _Stefan_. Since I started dating her, we went on double dates more. The more we went, the more bothered I got, the more bothered I got, the bolder I became.

It was Rae and Stefan's 6 month anniversary, and I blew at him. "Stefan, you can't go! Why are you _always_ with her?!" I had yelled at him.

He was taken aback, not expecting such an outburst from me. "Matt, I'm in love with her. She's amazing. She's my girlfriend." For some reason, I heard reassurance in his voice. Was he trying to reassure himself? Or me? I growled and stood in front of the door. "I'm sick of this. I'm not letting you go." I mumbled, blushed, and then looked away.

I knew he smelt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I knew he was about to laugh. Unfortunately, the sound of laughter didn't come. "Matt, what are you saying?" he asked with a sigh. I couldn't read into it, so I kept my eyes down and shrugged. A smile crept across his lips, making me shiver. "Matt, Are you upset that I'm dating her?" he asked slyly.

Now was my chance. I lifted my chin. "Yes, I am." I said boldly, and then backed off when he chuckled; my gut was starting to tell me this wasn't working as I'd hoped.

"Matt, no matter whom I date, I'll still love Elena. She was an amazing girl, but now it's time to move on." He said, touching my shoulder sympathetically before moving me out of his way. With a sullen expression, I watched the man I love leave to another woman... again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's POV

I knew it wouldn't happen. It couldn't. There was no way on Earth that Matt, my-rather... Elena's Matt could fall for me. He loved Elena. So much, he got upset because I was dating someone else. Who does that? With a sigh, I straightened my jacket and headed down the stairs two at a time. We had landed somewhere in Texas, the northern part, and we found a small boarding house, which was the perfect distance from the college. Yea, college.

I couldn't help but grumble as I left the building and stepped into the warm air. It was different from Fell's Church. Brighter, warmer, friendlier. Not to mention much more busy. I climbed into the small car and started backing up, making several stops to avoid being hit, before finally being able to completely pull out and head to her house.

Who is her? Well, to me, she's... someone special and amazing... Why would I be hesitant. She's perfect... for... someone out there. I sigh at my thinking again. I need to be straight. Keep my mind on girls, not... anyways. At that point, I put all my focus into the road, onto the street ahead of me, and where I was taking Rachel for our date. The last thing I needed was to think of him again.

I pulled into her apartment complex, then parked infront of her building, running up to the door. Unfortunately, her sister answered. The younger sister gave me a scowl. "What do you want now?" she asked coldly, her glare almost like daggers. _Almost_.

I smiled. "Hello Michelle-"

"God! I told her not to tell you!" She screamed and ran into the back room. I chuckled quietly, knowing she was going to probably try to start a fight with Rae. I waited patiently at the door.

That was a downer to being a vampire of my kind. You weren't allowed to enter places without permission. I guess in a way its polite, but still.

"FINE!" the younger sister's voice slammed me out of my thoughts, reminding me to blink. I looked around silently, then Rae appeared at the foot of the stairs, smirking. She did have some... nice qualities. Don't make me sound arrogant, but she's just not the perfect girl, you know? She is human.

I remembered to smile at her, then bowed some, "Rae, how are you?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled and came to the door, brushing off her jeans and fixing her t-shirt.

"Al... right. Just dealing with Mizu as always." She beamed. I returned her smile. When she smiled, it was truly beautiful, though I've learned not to mention it to her. For some reason she doesn't like compliments too much.

I offered my hand, "Ready to go?" I asked, smiling. "Today, we'll be going to the park, then to eat, then how about an art museum?" I smiled, ready to go through anything to stay out of the house... and take her out of course.

In turn, she smiled and took my hand, and we walked away from the house, leaving Michelle alone... for the moment.

Matt's POV

As soon as they left, I couldn't help but sigh. I can't believe I'm stooping this low...


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV**

It seemed like forever as I sat outside the house of the sisters. My heart seemed broken and my mind was running super slow. He actually loved her, and she loved him… With a quiet sigh, I stood. I need to get over him. Especially now, since I knew there was definitely no chance for me to get him to love me back. I hesitated, and then started off down the street. Now… Only how to get over him. Mid-stride I stopped, turned and walked back to the house. Why was the only way to came to mind a girl? '_Of course a girl Matt, you _were_ straight…_' I growled to myself as I walked up the steps. My hand hesitated over the door. '_Get it over with Matt._'

I tapped the door three times, making a barely audible sound fill the air around me. I wondered if she heard it at all. After a few moments the door swung open, and I jumped, unprepared for the sudden death glare. When the girl in the door realized who it was she was looking at, she blushed and relaxed, smiling shyly. "Hey Matt."

I smiled at her, giving her a small incline of the head. "Good evening Mizu. Uhm… I kinda knew your sister wasn't going to be home and I was wondering if we could hang out." I smiled, obviously shy and nervous myself. I started rubbing the back of my head, waiting for her answer. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I stumbled forth, chuckling some as I stood to the side as she shut the door.

She was obviously I was excited I was there, and I have to say, her smile made me smile. Maybe I could get over Stefan this way…

It had been about 3 hours since I got there. We talked, watched movies, played games, talked some more, and in the end, we sat here, on the couch, making out. My arms wrapped tight around her waist, her arms around my neck. She had made me completely forget I was upset earlier that night, and with her sitting there in my lap, our bodies pressed together, I had forgotten the time.

Until we both heard a scream in the background. A very shrill scream that ripped us apart, her jumping to one side of the couch and me to the other, our attention immediately turning onto the horrific sight in the door; Rae and Stefan.

We both blushed a bright red, looking away as Rae moved away from Stefan's side and stood in front of her sister, yelling, then laughing and hugging her. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to her sister, who was obviously glad her little sister finally got a boyfriend. I noticed Stefan's eyes were glued on me, and I had to say… he looked… disappointed.

**Stefan's POV**

As Rae and I walked into the house, we were confronted with a disturbing sight. Her little sister was sitting in Matt's lap, their arms wrapped around each other. I froze, jealousy and hate creeping over me. As Rae went over, yelling, I stood beside the door, staring at Matt. Though when Rae started laughing, my attention snapped over to her, wonder why the hell she was laughing now.

"Congrats Mizu! You finally got yourself a boyfriend!" she cheered in a teasing way. I hated that phrase as it left her mouth. I guess it didn't matter anyways right? It's not natural for a man to love a man, so to love Matt was a sin. Mother and father would have killed me if I loved a man instead of Katherine. Then again, maybe I wouldn't be where I am today, watching this scene before me.

Finally, I cleared my throat. "Well, I have to go Rae. I have work tomorrow." I said, going over to kiss her cheek before leaving quickly, trying to get away from Matt. If Mizu would make him happy, I suppose I can accept this new relationship…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my wonderful amazing followers! I'm actually shocked I had people following this. Thanks for the reviews! I know it's been a while, and let me tell you. Life is hectic. D: I feel the urge to disclaim everything but Mizu and Rae Tachima. :3 Anyways, you weren't looking for this part. So let's get onto the story, shall we? One more thing before I start: REVIEW !_

**Matt's POV**

Three Days. It's been three long days since I've seen him. I don't know what to think, but it's driving me crazy. Every time I call Rae to ask about him, she gives the phone to Mizu, which I mean, I don't mind, but… I wanted to know where he was, if he was okay, why he was acting so weird. With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the couch, turning the TV onto WOLF news. Nothing was processing through my mind as they drabbled on about war, peace efforts, and other violent wonders. With a sigh, I turned it off and fell sideways to half-lay on the couch. I felt depressed and empty. When the phone went off, I nearly had a heart attack. I leaped over the couch and grabbed the phone, "Stefan?" I asked without thinking.

"Uhm. No Matt, it's Mizu." She said, sounding a little wary. My stomach churned, and I had a bad feeling.

"Mizu… Is everything okay?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I heard the exchange of information, and I grew curious. What was going on over there?

"Sorry. Uhm. Have you seen my sister? Stefan came over yesterday feeling sick, and this morning… they were gone."

I felt everything freeze, and I grew dizzy. _No Stefan… Don't do this… _I thought to myself as I worked to keep from getting sick. "I'll be over soon." I said and hung up, grabbing my jacket and heading to out the door. It took maybe 3 minutes to get there, police cars out front. As soon as Mizu saw me, she ran over and threw her arms around me, and I wrapped mine around her comfortingly.

"I don't know where she is! Would Stefan kidnap her? Would he hurt her?" she asked frantically.

I admit, I was offended and defensive, but the senses soon dulled when I realized the situation. I stroked her hair half-heartedly. "No… he wouldn't. They're probably out on some kind of adventure. They'll be back." I reassured her and myself.

_What the hell are you thinking Stefan?_

**Rae's POV**

**The Day Before**

There was a knock at the door, and I was the only one up. I was already paranoid as I watch Cali and Delco run into the abandoned house on CSI: Miami, searching for a killer who kidnapped women and raped them. I grabbed the bat from behind the couch and went over to the deep, looking out through the little hole. With relief, I set the bat to the side and opened the door. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked, then blushed, "Not that I don't want you here. It's just a surprise." I said, smiling.

He looked tense and hurt all at the same time. I bit my lip and let him in. "Is everything okay Stefan..? You look sick…" I said nervously. He merely nodded and sat down.

"I'll be fine" was all he said for hours. He worried Mizu and me. He wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't let us take his temperature…

Then around one a.m., he came into my room, almost making me scream when he tapped my shoulder gently. "Jeez Stefan! You nearly gave me-"

"Come on a trip with me… I need to get out of town… Only for a few days…" he said, seeming serious and hurt all at once. I bit my lip.

"What about Mizu..?"

"She'll be fine. She has Matt right up the street anyways." He said. What was funny was he almost sounded butter. With a sigh, I nodded my head. "All you need is a few clothes." He said, turning away. "I'll be at my car."

I watched as he walked downstairs and went to my room, stuffing some clothes in a bag, then pulling out some paper. I jotted down a quick note to my sister.

_Mizu-_

_Went out with Stefan for a few days. _

_Be back soon._

_-Rae_

_*cue dramatic fade* :D So, hope I have you all wondering what's going to happen next, because I'm wondering myself. O.o Haha. So don't forget to review and keep looking for some new things I'm cooking up in my noggin!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello once again my readers. I apologize for my absence. You would not BELIEVE the drama I have been through. Well, here it is! The 5__th__ part! How many of you are eager to find out what's going to happen to poor Matt? Well, first let's have a quick recap: In the last part, Stefan and Rae went off to God knows where for God knows how long. Matt was half-heartedly comforting Mizu, and wondering what happened to his Stefan. Well, now it's time to find out!_

**Stefan's POV**

So, now we're halfway to Los Angeles, Cali. I haven't spoken but a few words with Rae, and I knew I was making her nervous. I took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, glancing over at her. "Thanks for coming with me Rae. I just needed to get out of town for a while." I said softly, looking at the road once more. From the corner of my eye, I could see her turn to look at him, drowsy from staying up all night, since she refused to sleep unless he would as well. She bit her lip, "Is everything okay..? If you don't mind my asking… does it have something to do with Matt?" she asked, which made me wince slightly.

Truth was, it was about Matt. When Rae and I walked into her apartment, catching Matt and Mizu together on the couch, I felt… jealous? Of course, I'd never tell anyone. In fact, it was probably some other emotion, like anger or frustration. I am Stefan Salvatore, when I grew up, guys who fell in love were killed. It's impossible to love a guy.

After taking a few deep breathes, I nodded. "Yea… I guess you could say we got into a fight…" he said, then quickly added, "well, just a verbal fight, nothing physical." Rae slowly nodded, seeming to understand. "Honestly, I don't mind. Mizu has been acting strange recently…" she mumbled. That was another thing I didn't understand. Why was Matt dating Mizu? He showed no interest in her for the longest time, then suddenly they're making out on the couch?

With a sigh, I pulled into the closest hotel and put the car in park. Rae looked at the window. "Finally stopping?" she smiled some. I nodded and got out. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get us a room." I mumbled before shutting the door and going inside. I asked the receptionist for one room with two beds, and yet, when Rae and I walked into the room, there was one bed, a couch, and a few lounge chairs.

**Matt's POV**

Since Rae and Stefan left, Mizu's been constantly asking for me to stay with her, or for her to stay with me at my place. I don't necessarily mind, but I can tell by the way she smiles and all that, she truly has feelings for me, and unfortunately, I can't say the same. I was more worried about Stefan than the young woman who was with me. Wasn't that twisted?

I sighed as we both sat on the couch, watching a movie. She was leaning on one side of the couch, and I was slouched, thinking about sitting on the floor. Suddenly, the phone rang. We both jumped up and ran to the phone. Since it was her place, I let her answer it. "Hello?" she exclaimed, eager to find out if it was her sister. I had a hard time listening in, trying to figure out who she was talking to.

Mizu's eyes watered. "O-oh… B-but… Why did you leave?" she asked, seeming discouraged. I felt anxiety take over me as I leaned on the counter next to her and tapped my fingers against the counter top. "So, it was Stefan's idea? And—Oh… Wow… I'm sorry Rae, you could've told me… Oh? Well Congradulations…" she mumbled, looking down. I was feeling dizzy now. Congradulations? Congradulations for what? What about Stefan! What's Stefan doing? How is he?

"All right, I'll tell him…" Mizu said before hanging up the phone. When she looked at me she seen the anxiety in all my features. She sighed softly. "Stefan and Rae left because they were a little frustrated with us…" she started. I calmed just a little, though I was hurt. He was… frustrated… with me? "They made it to Los Angeles, and a director thought they looked like a hot couple… So they're going to star in a major movie…" she mumbled, upset. That's it? They went to LA, and now they're going to star in a movie. It wasn't that bad at all!

A smile spread across my face and I scooped her up, spinning her around in a tight hug. "Oh! That's so awesome! At least they're safe!" he cheered. He heard a giggle come from her, then set her down. She sighed some. "Yea… But I really hoped to be an actress one day. And Rae hate's celebritys." She pointed out. I laughed. Wow. That was so… just plain funny. Since nothing was wrong for now, maybe when they came back..? Maybe…

_Aaaand scene. Wow. So that's pretty Awesome! Well, I hope to have the next part up sooner than I had this one. Be sure to follow my updates, add me, message me, comment, review, you know the drill. Have a good one!_


End file.
